


Friendly Warning

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s09e10 Face the Raven, Gen, Multi-Era, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has something to say to the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Face the Raven. Just something that occurred to me this morning.

“It’s not that Barbara and I aren’t pleased to see you, Doctor,” said Ian. “You know you’re always welcome here.”

“But? I can hear there _is_ one. Out with it, Chesterfield!”

“It’s probably best if you avoid the school from now on.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and verged on glaring. “Oh? Going to bring it up before the Board of Governors, are we? Aliens at school playing havoc with exam results?”

“No,” said Ian, and gave him a long look before replying. “I just don’t think that Coal Hill can afford to lose any more good teachers, do you?”


End file.
